


Восстание накама

by Natty_boy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_boy/pseuds/Natty_boy





	Восстание накама

На корабле царил хаос. Нет, ещё даже ничего не произошло. Светило солнышко, Гранд Лайн мирно нёс свои воды к очередному острову, Гоинг Мерри сотрясалась от страшных ударов, инфернальными воплями, доносящимися с неё, распугивая Королей моря на мили вокруг. В целом: команда переживала самый свой среднестатистический день.  
Выбежавшая из ванны, до Шичибукаев перепуганная Нами ожидала увидеть никак не меньше, чем пиратов Белоуса и всё Мировое правительство, развернувших полномасштабную войну за пиратскую независимость прямо у них на палубе, однако всё оказалось гораздо хуже.   
Усопп, плачущий чёрными слезами (наверное из-за сажи, толстым слоем облепившей всё его лицо и часть шеи) и Луффи, которого девушка опознала только по широченной лыбе, ибо всё та же сажа из этакого загорелого джигита превратила его в коренного негра, пытались приладить на место с корнем выдранную главную мачту, что, впрочем, пока не особо им удавалось, так как у снайпера тряслись руки, а капитан и вовсе утратил всякую возможность ориентирования в пространстве. Командовать этим театром абсурда пытались Санджи, гневно размахивающий половником, и облепленный с ног до головы мукой Зоро, всё ещё пытающийся объесть с лица что-то, ранее, видимо, бывшее их десертом. Завершал картину прыгающий вокруг в неком подобии ритуального танца Чоппер, безуспешно пытающийся всех успокоить.  
Нами глубоко вдохнула.   
«Учись контролировать свой гнев… успокойся… сосчитай до десяти…»  
Решив внять внутреннему голосу, навигатор принялась считать:  
\- Один. Два. Три. Четы-ы-ы-ыре. Пять. Пять… ПЯТЬ ИДИОТОВ!!!

***

К вечеру мачта благополучно была установлена, Чоппера отпаивали валерьянкой, а провинившихся собрали на камбузе две суровые пиратские женщины и устраивали форменный разнос.  
\- Ну, ни на секунду нельзя отвлечься! Ни на секунду!   
Луффи понял смысл этой фразы, когда мощным пинком Нами помешала ему ковыряться в носу.  
\- А ну не отвлекаться! Бестолочи! Ироды! Попробовал бы хоть один из вас встать на моё место!  
«Ангел, это ангел, спустившийся с небес» - умилялся Санджи, пытаясь незаметно пнуть мечника под столом, - «Нами-сан обворожительная, даже когда пытается выбить из капитана всё дерьмо…»  
Чоппер, напротив, считал, что это дьявол явился из самых недр ада, дабы поработить навечно их невинные души.   
\- Вы всё поняли?! Штраф со всех в сто тысяч белли! А ну тихо! – недовольный ропот был быстро пресечён истинно челябинским кулаком навигатора, грохнувшим по столу, - И это только за ремонт корабля! А уж за мой моральный ущерб…  
В целом: денёк выдался нелёгкий. Для всей команды. Уже поздно ночью, когда более-менее успокоившаяся Нами укладывалась спать, в каюту тихо вошла археолог, до этого помогавшая оттереть нос Усоппа от гари, и внимательно посмотрела на накама.  
\- Что случилось, Робин? – девушка не хотела признаваться, но с тех пор, как археолог стала делить с ней комнату, ей стало труднее засыпать по ночам. Во всей этой женщине было что-то зловещее, заставляющее знаменитого пиратского вора, обставившего на своём веку немало отъявленных злодеев, прятать ноги под одеяло, в страхе встретить Бабайку.  
\- Будьте осторожнее с тем, что говорите, Навигатор-сан, - объявила Робин, ставя свечу на стол. Пламя всколыхнулось и по потолку заплясали тени, отчего Нами вся покрылась мурашками.  
\- Ч-что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Вы попросили ребят встать на ваше место. Очень опрометчивое замечание, вы так не считаете? По-моему нам всем и так неплохо на своих местах.  
Нами сглотнула ком в горле.  
«Умеет ведь запугать» - она покосилась на спокойно готовящуюся ко сну археолога, - «Недаром за неё столько денег дают».  
\- Что ты, что ты, Робин, - замахала руками девушка, - Я ничего такого не подразумевала! Просто выражение такое есть…  
\- Ну и славно, - улыбнулась та, задувая свечу.  
«Попробуй блин тут, усни» - чертыхнулась Нами, в этот момент страстно мечтающая оказаться на ночном дежурстве вместе с провинившимися мечником и коком. Под бдительным присмотром, так сказать.

***

Первым делом после почти бессонной ночи, поминутных вздрагивании от любого шороха и завываний ветра, а также ночных разниманий подравшихся на дежурстве накама и учений их уму-разуму, Нами хотелось чашку зубодробительно крепкого кофе. Камбуз встретил девушку приятными ароматами и… мечником Мугивар, бравым Охотником на пиратов Ророноа Зоро, самым постыдным образом ни свет ни заря залезшего в холодильник. Услышав скрип открываемой двери, он медленно обернулся, округлил глаза и исчез из помещения быстрее, чем Нами смогла вообще что-то осознать и отнять у него намертво зажатый в годами тренированных зубах кусок мяса. Навигатор так и осталась стоять в дверях, задумчиво почёсывая рыжую черепушку.  
\- Кого-то мне это всё напоминает…  
Вторым открытием стал Луффи, щеголяющий по палубе без шляпы, зато с длиннющим носом. Нами протёрла красные от недосыпу глаза, но наваждение не исчезло. Капитан (если это вообще был он) извлёк из кармана самую настоящую снайперовскую рогатку, а из псевдо-снайперовского носа самую настоящую капитанскую козявку и, выкрикнув что-то несуразное, запулил ею прямо в пробегающего мимо Саджи в обнимку с катанами. Тот шикнул на него и со всего маху огрел по голове мечом, поудобнее перехватив его зубами. Нами поймала челюсть в полёте и быстренько ретировалась за мачту, где её поджидал ещё один сюрприз.

***

\- Чой-та она? – вопросил Луффи, доставая обеденные палочки из носа, - Пародировать – весело! Эй, Санджи, хочешь покажу тебя? Кто-о-о-о, чёрт возьми, съел всё мя…  
Кок ещё раз любовно огрел своего капитана тяжеленной катаной. Эти тупые палки отовсюду вываливались и не давали нормально выковырять козявку из волос.  
\- Ижи шуда, - прошамкал он, пытаясь пристроить оружие под мышкой, и поманил Луффи пальцем, - И фамаги мне.

***

Чоппер, лихо надвинув шляпу на один глаз, пытался копытцами справиться с зажигалкой. Присмотревшись, девушка заметила что из-под синего носика торчала… самая настоящая сигарета!  
\- Нет, Чоппер, даже ты…  
Оленёнок аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
\- Н-нами… Н-нами… сан…  
\- Нееееееееееееееееееет! – схватившись за голову, Нами побежала будить подругу, - Только не это!  
Если её догадки верны, то она в самом деле накликала беду. Как и говорила Робин, если на своих собственных местах Мугивары устраивали полный «Пока», то что же случится теперь?!

***

\- Сан… санджи ничего не говори… - закончил Чоппер, удивлённо глядя ей вслед.

***

По дороге в каюту девушка только упрочилась в собственных домыслах.  
\- Усопп, ты… ты… рыжий?!  
\- Кто такой Усопп? – снайпер выдохнул облачко серы, - Не знаю таких, - и тюфячком осел на палубу.  
\- Робин, Робин! – чуть не плача, Нами ворвалась в навигаторскую, обнаружив там невозмутимо читающую женщину, - Случилось ужасное! Всё как ты и предсказывала! Они, они… - перейдя на истерический шёпот и заговорщицки приложив ладонь ко рту, она продолжила, - поменялись!  
Археолог недоумённо вскинула брови.  
\- О чём вы, Навигатор-сан?  
\- К-как о чём, - Нами попятилась, - О том! Вон, посмотри, - девушка потрясла перед носом подруги бесчувственным снайпером, - А Санджи бегает с катанами, Чоппер курит и вообще…  
Робин оскорбительно неудачно попыталась замаскировать смех под кашель.  
\- Вы слишком впечатлительны, Навигатор-сан, - улыбнулась она, - Тем не менее, пойдёмте разберёмся…

***

\- Так вы… - Нами не верила своим глазам. Вся её команда, живая и здоровая (за исключением Усоппа) стояла перед ней во всей красе, так сказать готовая к новым подвигам и подлянкам.  
\- Да, - заявил Зоро, - Мы вместе, - и ущипнул кока за ягодицу.  
\- ДА Я НЕ ОБ ЭТОМ СПРАШИВАЛА!   
\- Мечник-сан голоден и устраивает ночные рейды по холодильникам, потому что Кок-сан в обиде на него и уже как третий день не кормит, - пояснила Робин.  
\- Он пристает ко мне! – возмутился Санджи.  
\- Да лаааадно, не стеняйся…  
\- Поэтому я пытался украсть и сжечь его катаны.  
\- Стоп, ЧЕГО?!  
\- Длинноносый-сан просто испытывал очередное изобретение, что привело к плачевным последствиям, - девушка аккуратно пошевелила бесчувственное тело на полу носком туфли, - А Доктор-сан пытался отучить Кок-сана курить и заменить табак в его сигаретах на ароматические травы, но сперва пробовал это всё на себе  
\- П-прости, Санджи, - всхлипнул оленёнок, чем ужасно всех растрогал.  
\- Ну, а Капитан-сан… это просто Капитан-сан, - Робин снисходительно взглянула в сторону вышеупомянутого.  
Луффи ухмыльнулся.  
\- Пародировать – весело!  
\- Вы все… - накама замерли, ожидая от навигатора нового всплеска ярости, но его не последовало. Нами просто вздохнула, - Наверное никогда не изменитесь, - вместе со всеми она расплылась в улыбке.  
\- Это ведь хорошо? – полюбопытствовал Луффи.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Санджи, хлопая мечника по рукам, которые тот пытался распустить.  
\- Да! – воскликнул Чоппер, радостно глядя на любимую команду.  
\- Воды… - прохрипел Усопп, про которого все забыли.  
И жили они долго и счастливо, пока в один прекрасный день не нашли Ван пис. Но это уже совсем другая (и, кстати, чужая) история.

\- Конец-


End file.
